


Lean

by MikiBandy



Series: Rowvember 2019 [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Body Dysphoria, Friendship, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiBandy/pseuds/MikiBandy
Summary: Aisha and the Boss catching up after five years that were lost, and the Boss has gone through several changes
Series: Rowvember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533884
Kudos: 2





	Lean

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Rowvember!
> 
> For this challenge I'll probably do more writing as oppose to drawing. So be on the lookout for some more works from me on this day!!
> 
> For Day 2 "Lean" and for this, I went with a different meaning of that word 
> 
> Rowvember

Aisha couldn’t believe her eyes when her best friend is not only alive, but more talkative. Since the Saints hideout is still a work in progress, Cecilia was invited to stay in Aisha’s house until the gang gets back together. During some downtime in the house, the two women were in Aisha’s bedroom to catch up from years of no communication as the dark haired woman got to hear about how Aisha’s been doing with Johnny before he got arrested. She also got word about all the other gang members that have either died or dropped their flags. 

“Looks like I have to go back to square one, can’t believe all that hard work making the Saints a force collapsed while I was gone. Any word on Julius?” 

“Nothing, not even Johnny knows where he’s been. He likely got beaten to death, but let’s talk about your new look!”    
  
“Well, I didn’t choose this haircut, but I guess it could grow out eventually.” Cecilia responded, Aisha was used to seeing her having a long ponytail when she first joined the Saints and styled it before when it was down in their free time. 

Aisha didn’t want to bring up the more obvious change that she saw in her friend, she doesn’t make her upset to say it. When the singer first saw Cecilia, the brunette was in good shape and could tell that she was healthy, but being in a coma for five years changed that drastically. Arms were thin and not a single muscle could be visible, jeans that fit loosely around the gang leader’s waist and even noticing a slightly bonier face. 

“Hey Aisha, could I ask you for a favor?” Cecilia asked her best friend a question feeling embarrassed. Aisha nodded in response, and the brunette exhaled deeply before she continued.

“Got anything in your closet that I could wear that can.. Well, we both know how ridiculously thin I’ve become so got something that can cover up this skinny mess?” Cecilia paused, she still couldn’t believe how she physically changed. She was a bit sickened by the amount of weight she lost from the coma and the remnants of burn marks that covered parts of her body. The brunette slumped in the corner of the bed, figuring out how to go back to her old self physically. 

The singer sat next to her friend, laying a hand on her back and feeling the shoulder blades through the brunette’s tank top. 

“I get it C..” Aisha’s nickname for her best friend which came from Cecilia sounding out “c” before getting interrupted by Johnny and it stuck. 

“It’s hard to accept the damage that has already been dealt, with the gang and yourself. But now that you’re here and awake we can help with that. I’ll get you well fed like a rich auntie and not only that, the neighborhood is perfect for running!” Cecilia smiled for a bit, she can always count on Aisha to open her up to some positivity, she has done some good for her back in the day, so it was natural for the singer to do the same for her best friend. 

“Actually, I got something that you will love. I’ve kept it around just in case you changed your fashion taste.” Aisha went to her walk-in closet to grab a purple and white letterman jacket. It was a well tailored jacket that wore the Saints fleur di lis on the corner. Cecilia used to wear that jacket the moment she was given to it as a gift from Aisha when her old jacket got ruined. 

The brunette grabbed the jacket from Aisha and wore it over her tank top, it fitted more comfortably than before and it gave the appearance that she didn’t get any thinner. Cecilia smiled in the mirror, as her old self was gradually coming back in time for the Saints comeback in Stilwater.

“Fits perfectly, now I don’t look much of a skeleton anymore.”   
  
“You don’t look that bad, C. You’d be more towards the lean side. I’m sure there are ladies that much prefer that supermodel physique!” Aisha said, flattering her best friend suggesting that she could get a date. 

“Lean huh? Well sounds like a positive version of thin. Much like how husky is a nice version of fat.” Cecilia chuckled, she was more than glad to hear Aisha’s words of affirmation after a long couple of days. 

While it was important to bring the Saints back to power, Cecilia remembered to have fun at the same time, whether it was hanging out with the gang or even some retail therapy with Aisha, she wanted nothing more than smooth sailing from then on.


End file.
